Establish the one-cycle and four-cycle maximum-tolerated doses of 90Y-SMT 487 based upon the 6 week/cycle dose-limiting-toxicity profile of 90Y-SMT 487 administered by intravenous infusion to subjects with refractory somatostatin-receptor positive tumors.